Field of Disclosure
This disclosure relates to the field of text processing generally, and specifically to interacting with ebooks using speech recognition.
Description of the Related Art
Many users utilize their digital devices to read material such as novels, news articles, short stories, etc., in an effort to learn how to read or teach others how to read. For example, when teaching a child to read by reading a book aloud, the child may have difficulty associating spoken words with written words. One method people use is to point to each word as it's read aloud. However, such a method generally obscures part of the page. Other methods may employ e-readers and/or tablet computers that read ebooks (i.e., are books in a digital format) to the child using a text-to-speech (TTS) capability that allows the device to speak text using a synthesized voice. However, these devices are somewhat impersonal, especially when compared to two people reading text aloud together (e.g., a parent teaching a child how to properly pronounce a word).
Moreover, in some cases people with disabilities are not able to utilize digital devices to read ebooks because they are not able to interface effectively with the digital devices. For example, some disabled people are physically unable to turn pages of an ebook on digital devices via traditional methods (e.g., finger swipe, selecting a button, etc.).